You Won't Regret It
by xoKelswelsxo
Summary: Follows the mid-season 3 finale, with the alpha pack gone and Derek and Cora have left. Stiles can't help but miss a certain sourwolf.


**This is my first attempt with sterek, I love this ship very very much! If you have any feedback or criticism, I'd love to hear it! Also let me know if the dynamic between them work! Thanks and enjoy! Also it 's all in Stiles POV. :)**

* * *

**You Won't Regret It**

The alpha pack has been defeated, for the most part. I still don't get why they let Deucalion live, but whatever. Cora and Derek left, not a big deal I guess. They gotta do what they need to.

I guess it's weird he's gone, cora too. Towards the end there we were starting to stand on a mutual ground me and her. Derek too, we were making things work, a mutual tolerance, I guess.

I seem to be missing his sourwolf expression a little more everyday, even if it was usually directed towards me. 'That's normal, to miss something you used to see everyday, right? Yeah it is.' I'd never tell Scott or the others that I missed him though, I don't think they'd understand.

Maybe I miss him a lot, actually. Like there's this spot that I used to hold all my worry over that guy in, except there's nothing to fill it with now. No him getting shot, or psycho ex-girlfriends to worry about taking him. Nothing.

I went by the loft the other day. I do that sometimes, unconsciously head that way while driving, not realizing it until I'm parked in the lot outside. I went in this time though, not really sure why. I just feel like the longer he's away the less and less I immediatly remember about him.

His warmth, for example, he was always so damn warm. His smell too, woodsy with a hint of sharp pine, then some underlying tinge of expensive cologne. The very few times he actually smiled, the mint on his breathe. His hand enclosed around my wrist…

Shaking myself out of my reverie. "Come on Stiles, don't get like this, you can't get like this!". And now I'm talking to myself, I thought I was getting better at not doing that.

As soon as I stepped in through the front sliding door, memories came flashing through my head about all that events and everything else that's happened over the last few months. The blackness around my heart will tighten at all the dark memories still fresh with the scent of loss and despair.

It's pretty empty in the loft, not like it was that full with stuff to begin with. If theres one thing derek is not, its a pack rat. Dude had like nothing, which I mean a house fire will do that and then always being on the run contributes as well. Clearly the man didn't need luxuries, well except for his car that is.

I chuckle to myself at the thought , almost hearing the Camaros' engine sound through my mind. God how I used to despise that noise, now I find myself wanting to hear it again, even just once. I seat myself on the steps inside in front of the door.

"Jesus, what is wrong with me?" I put my head in my hands, "Why am I getting so sappy over derek?".

There was a moment of just me and silence.

"Well stiles, I didn't know you cared that much." A deep voice sounded from behind me.

I perk up and swing my body around where I'm seated. There he is, just staring down at me with his, 'I'm the alpha' wolfish grin plastered on his face. I stare back for a minute, then without thinking I launched myself at him. The force of me makes him stagger back a step but his arms immediately wrap around my waist and pull me in tight. I wrap mine around is shoulders and put a hand on the back of his neck pulling his face close.

I can feel him nudge his nose into my neck and the deep inhale of my scent he takes, by the swell of his chest. We hold the embrace for solid minute, before I slowly pull my head back, letting my grip on him loosen. Derek takes another deep inhale before putting us face to face.

He keeps a firm hold of my waist, "I missed this, this smell." I hear him say softly as I run my hands down his arms and hold his wrists. I feel his warmth surrounding me, it's comfort, like home.

"Oh yeah? Didn't plan on that when ya left, did ya?" I tease him playfully, rubbing my thumbs over the insides of his wrists. His hands tighten on my hips as he sighs and looks down at each hand, rocking me forward and back.

"No, I didn't." Theres a moment and another sigh, then he looks up again, locking our eyes. "But it crept up on me, kinda like you did. I didn't want to have to miss it anymore, you, anymore."

I couldn't handle the intense eye contact, so I break the heated moment, pulling away and walking down the steps further into the loft.

"So I guess that means your here to stay then?" I say with a hint of hope in my tone. I stay still with my back to him, waiting in bated breathe for the only answer I wanted, needed, to hear. Then I feel the all familiar heat seeping into my back again.

"Yeah, I guess so." He comes closer and puts his arms around my waist. "Am I gonna regret this decision?" He has his head on my shoulder as he gives a pleasant sigh in my ear that sends a chill down my spine. We stand there a moment looking out the giant windows that replace the outer wall. Leaning my cheek against his I whisper,

"No, you won't regret it."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment! **


End file.
